Memories
by TheOriginalFangirl
Summary: ZackxAerith. Takes place sometimes during/after Crisis Core. Aerith recalls her relationship with Zack. Thanks to you all for reading! I guess u cld say its a drabble or whatever its called. Either way I suck at summaries... BTW Cloud enters in Chptr 3.
1. Chapter 1

Love at first sight

He fell through my roof. It was weird. He fell through it…it happened so fast. He just came and as I stood there bent over him repeating "Hello", I didn't notice that at that moment I was completely swept away. When he opened his eyes, his faultless blue eyes, I was taken. I didn't fully realize this until he left.

Helping out

It was so natural and so…right. We were looking for his wallet and he was handling the kids. I watched, don't get me wrong I was helping too but…he was hypnotizing. He seems to be fair with kids and I was fairly well with them. But when he took care of the situation without growing angry or going off on the poor boy I knew that it was right…but not meant to be.

Tears

He was crying. He was actually crying. I never knew my SOLDIER (yes that's what I called him but not to his face) could cry. He was so tough and at the same time he was so sweet and gentle. He wouldn't hurt anyone who didn't deserve it, but he didn't deserve this. He has been upset for the past few days and I didn't-couldn't do anything about it. I wrapped my arms around him and sat there while he cried. I tried to cheer him up; no that was a lie…

Kisses

He kissed me for the first time that day. I don't remember much except for the moment that it happened. It was soft and sweet. That's all he wanted, nothing else just the sweet and simple pleasure of the kisses. I kissed back and hoped he wouldn't stop but he pushed away. "I-I have to go…" he whispered softly. I kissed him on the cheek and he turned to leave for the Shinra base. I stood there like a lost puppy for the longest time.

Stupid Questions

We laid in the floor of the church for about an hour and a half. I whispered to him but I knew he was asleep. He rolled a bit and grabbed my waist. I was pinned against the floor. He kept me there and I saw that he knew something was wrong. "What is it?" He asked as I stared him in his eyes. They glowed like the materia that was infused in them; perhaps that was my favorite of his features.

"I just missed you. You were gone for so long and I thought that you were…" I trialed off. He sat up and pulled me into his chest. I felt the sweater that outlined his muscles. "I'm here now." He tried to reassure me.

"I know and I don't want you to leave. What is the price for you skipping out on Shinra?" I knew the answer and he did too, so he didn't answer.

Scare

It had been a month or maybe a little more and I hadn't seen him since. I tossed in my bed; the room seemed empty without him to fill the area with his cheeriness. So I lay there, silently. The thunder cracked and it echoed in the cold steel of the Slums. I jumped and swore that I saw someone out there. It looked like him but it must have been Sueng. Even Sueng knew how much I was hurting. The thunder didn't cease and I was awake throughout the whole night, thinking of him.

Feelings

Whenever he was around I got these feelings. I know its called love but there was another one too. It was dark and ominous. Like…death. Did death follow him? That's not possible, is it? No, it's not. So I would ignore it and we would talk and laugh and kiss. He kissed my gently on the corner of my lips. He made his way to the center and the feeling was stronger than ever. What did it mean?

Christmas Present

I was alone for Christmas like every year. Zack was on the same mission he had been on for the past six weeks. I stared at the flowers and the frost cover the dead leaves. The death of the flowers reminded of him just because of that feeling. I stood up and sudden warmth wrapped around me. "Hey," He said coolly. His arms were wrapped around me, so tightly and warm. "Merry Christmas." He whispered in my ear before kissing the back of my neck. I shivered not because I was cold but because it was so unreal. He was actually here. I turned and he was gone…that was his present. The illusion of him was enough to get me through the night.

Playing Games

We were a playful couple. We played around and goofed off every chance we could. One day I watched as one of the kids wanted to play with him. "Wanna play?" He asked. I thought he was talking to me. "Sure." I answered but the boy, whose name was Tommy, said; "Not you Ms. Aerith, Zack, I meant Zack." So Zack picked up a piece of materia and threw it to Tommy. Tommy caught it and threw it back they played ball for an hour before he had to go. Zack and I stood there for a second. "Hey, he just stole my materia!" Zack said and ran after Tommy. He was so fast, agile and handsome.

Longing

It had been three (?)...three years now. And I haven't seen him since. I wanted him but I wanted him to be safe even more. I tried to remember what it was like to have him there next to me. I thought about him for the longest time. I never let the memory go. I looked for him and I wrote letters. Nothing ever came. I wondered if they even got to him. He was so perfect…in every way. Sweet Zack, my SOLDIER, was gone. I don't think I ever _really_ admitted that.

Family and Future

"So what do you think?" Zack turned around to face me. He had hung the curtains to my little house and they were so adorable. "They look beautiful." I felt the material and he kissed my hand as I pulled it away from the cloth. I giggled and we kissed for a little while.

I woke up the next morning on the couch; we had fallen asleep there while talking about the future.

"What do you see yourself doing…ten years from now?" I asked.

"Hmm, maybe I'll be married and have a family. You?"

"I'd like to be married and have a family too, but maybe a little sooner than ten years." I nuzzled my head in his chest and he laughed. "Maybe someday it'll be you and me together." He said so softly.

Fading

I was fading. Fading away into the Life Stream. I didn't feel the pain anymore. The place where the sword had been was healed and I didn't feel cold anymore. I…don't know how long I've been floating but I think it's almost over. The long journey to the Life Stream is finally…

"Hey," It was him! It was really him! He pulled me up right and I saw him. He was there in front of me. He pulled me into his chest and hugged me tightly. I looked up and saw his bright and cheery smile. His light sapphire eyes, and small scar. He was just the way I remembered. Perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Dreams

I dream about him. I dream about his sky blue eyes, his midnight black hair and his unforgettable presence. I watch him move as gracefully as he possibly can. I memorize his lines, the one unspoken ones matter most. I watch his arms swing in every direction as he guides his sword into fiends. They never come near me but I'm still scared. I know it's a dream but they're all that's left of him.

Cure

He sat in my living room bleeding from all of his wounds. Never complained about how much it hurt but I knew that he wanted to scream and cry, or at least that's what I would do. His perfectly black hair was messed up and all in his face. I came into the room with two first aid kits. This wouldn't help at all but we tried. I wrapped him up and disinfected the cuts. I tried to heal a cut on his forearm but accidentally made it worse. IT grew into a gash in no time. He took in a deep breath. I muttered sorry and continued. He flinched and jerked away from me but never rejected the help. Eventually I gave up. He looked me in the eyes and asked; "Why did you stop?" I looked down and said sorry once more. "Don't be," he said "I know that you're trying and that's all that matters. Besides, you're my cure." I smiled and hugged him. "Owch!" He breathed. "Oh, sorry."

Difference

"You know the difference between you and other girls?" He once said as we sat swinging on the swing set at the park. "What?" I answered. He looked at me and leaned in for a kiss. Once we parted he told me the difference. "You're realistic and compassionate. You don't beg for attention or need it. You're just…you know, Aerith. You don't mind that I'm boneheaded either so that's a plus." I laughed at him and watched as he laughed at himself too.

Lullaby

I would sing while I did daily things but every time he came around, I would stop. It's not that I'm embarrassed it's just that the different feelings that radiate from him are never the same as the song I'm singing. I'll try to sing Pocketful of Sunshine when he's sad but it doesn't come out. Or like this one time when we were walking down the streets of the Slums and he was cheery. I had heard this new song but it was sort of an angry song. But no matter how hard I try it doesn't work. Then one day we were curled up next to my fireplace and he began to hum a familiar tune. I began to drift off trying to figure why he could sing in any mood but I couldn't. I should have cherished those lullabies.

Light

We stood in the doorway of the church. It was dawn and Zack was prepared to leave for Shinra. I had begged him to stay for one more minute but he was as stubborn as ever. I kissed him good bye and even this time he seemed reluctant to go. I simply waved before he turned to face the exit. But the strange thing was, that once he stepped outside a great burst of light came pouring into the church. It was like he stepped into Heaven without me.


	3. Chapter 3

Forgotten

I sat in my garden and played with my flower's petals, feeling each and every one of them with the tip of my fingers. Gently I would stroke the smooth surface of the white, pink and yellow flowers. The ominous feelings that I had when I was around him had stopped, just suddenly. I had felt it all day and it had been bugging me but at that moment it got rougher and stronger, like a battle was being fought on the Shinra grounds. I stood to look around me but the only thing there was the quiet echo of a gunshot. Just one and it was over. The sense had left and it slowly seeped its way out of the church. I looked back at my flowers and forgot about it. I had always hoped for that presence to die down or to go away but never did I think that it was his existence that I was feeling all along.

Claimed

Peace…peace was one thing he had always wanted but never got to see and in this new guy, this strangely familiar man seemed to be able to accomplish that goal. I waited for his answer after I asked for his name. "Cloud." He mumbled lowly to himself. I smiled, I'm not sure why but I did and that same time the happiness that I used to feel came right back. I was positive that no one could claim my heart again but…maybe I could lend it out, for just a little while.

Abrupt

I feel his warm skin on mine as we lay on the ground, his black hair brushing against my cheek. The days were fuzzy and went by so quickly, I had to treasure them I had to stop and savor each second but then reality hit and I awoke from my slumber. I was only dreaming, again, and this time I could tell him that he was the object of my affection. He was gone for good and now I had _him_, Cloud. He had greeted me the same way that Zack did but I knew that there was something more to it than our meeting. He was special and in a good way. Only happiness filled my empty void of a mind. We were on a journey, to save the planet and I knew that I had to help. He wouldn't admit it but, he felt the same way, about the planet and his feelings.

Cry Baby

"When will you get?!" He yelled at me, his perfect composure shaken by something that happened in his life recently. "I don't _need_ your help right now! I don't' _want_ it either!" I stood back and took each blow, pushing back tears that clawed their way to the surface. My eyelashes batted and he didn't seem to notice the redness in my eyes. He swept his arms in every direction to add emphasis to his words. "It took _FOREVER_ for me to win you over and now you go and leave me for _him_?!!" I had no idea what he was talking about; the subject had changed from what he was yelling about earlier.

"You talk about love and family but turn your back on me! You don't even know if I'm alive or not!! How could you?" Tear began to flow down his face just as much as they are mine. I break down crying on the floor next to his boots. A soft touch brings me back to reality.

"Aerith, Aerith…hey? Are you alright?" Cloud says softly. I notice that we had stopped. We were…walking? Yes, that's right we were. We were on our way to Midgar.

I stared him in the eyes and lied. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I hid my sadness with a false grin and we continued. _He's gone…I'm sure of that._

Final

The final kiss, the final touch, the final day was all a rush. Have I said this stuff already? If so then not like this. The final moment with Zack was in every way different than the final moment with Cloud. Zack's way sweet and tender, Clouds was loud and violent. Sephiroth, the man that almost everyone on the planet looked up to had betrayed Shinra. Cloud knew what to do and I begged him not to do anything. He knew that if he didn't kill me then Sephiroth would. Cloud did what his heart told him to and then the cold steel of Sephiroth's masamune pierced my skin. Slowly at first then strikingly fast. It was all over in an instant. The rush of blood came down and I didn't feel anything anymore. The sight of Cloud standing in front of me became a blur as it was soon replaced by floating orbs, then him. I was finally home.

Marriage

It seemed as if I was committing to this awkward engagement once I sealed the deal with a kiss. It was as if that was the moment when our destinies intertwined. Maybe if I would have listened to Sueng then things would've gone differently. Maybe Zack would still be alive and I would still be in my home. But now things aren't the same and I wish that I would have…no, things are…great. Nothing can prepare you for the loss of a loved one even if said loved one had a warning. A warning that was right in front of you but you was too incapable to see. Maybe, these bizarre marriages are life's way of saying; 'This is it, go down this path.' Maybe, just maybe, one day the marriage will work. But I still wish I had filed a divorce, for his sake.

* * *

**I don't know if I've ever put the disclaimers up or not but just incase here they are. **

**I do not own Zack, Aerith or Cloud heck I don't even own Sueng but I know who does Square Enix. Yup they are (c) of Square Enix not me. Trust me, you'd know if I owned it! :) **

**Hope you liked it. Let me know if you did or didn't, I'm open to constructive critisim. And thanks to Miss Layla for all of the reviews! I'm SOOO glad you like the story! *hugs!***


End file.
